


Needy Boy

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gender neutral reader is the dom, lots of pet names, ruined orgasm, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: You edge a tied up Hyunjin until he cries. That’s it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Needy Boy

Hyunjin is splayed naked before you. Wrists tied to your bedposts. His dry sobs are muffled by the lacy pink panties in his mouth, once worn by him. To Hyunjin, an eternity has passed since you started edging him. In reality, it’s been less than 30 minutes.

You press the vibrator wand against his twitching dick and turn it to the highest setting. He makes a medley of noises that sure sound like ‘Please, I wanna cum’ but you can’t tell through his gag and you’re not willing to be swayed anyway.

“You’ve done so well, baby!” You coo at him, stroking his hair with your free hand, “I know you can hold out for just a little longer.”

Hyunjin leans into your touch like he wants you to pet him. You brush his sweat slicked bangs away from his face. He whines pitifully, breathing fast and shallow. You remove the panties from of his mouth, “Color?” 

“Green,” he pants. 

“How about I leave you ungagged, huh? So master can hear all your pretty noises loud and clear.”

He tries to hides his head in his outstretched arm, if he could get any redder he would’ve. You turn the vibrator off and place it at your side. He bucks to chase it involuntarily but he’s limited by the restraints. 

“Needy baby,” you trace your fingers along his thighs and he can’t help but squirm. Hyunjin whines and tears fall from his hazy eyes. His face is wet with sweat and tears. 

“Is it time for you to cum, honey?”

Hyunjin nods like his life depends on it. He exhales a string of incomplete ‘Please’s, still sniffling and crying. You run a finger along his shaft, not giving him what he wants just yet. His body is bone stiff, waiting for permission to finally release. It’s adorable, you bet he could cum without your touch at this point. You stroke his full length once and only once, “Cum,” you withdraw your grasp as quickly as it settled there, “Cum for me.” 

Hyunjin’s body seizes and pearly liquid dribbles from his cock like a broken soap dispenser. His eyes roll back and he hits his head against the headboard behind him as his cum leaks out pathetically. He has no air left in him with which to moan. 

You sit back and admire the wrecked boy before you, “Good. So good for me, baby”

He gasps, coming back down to earth. A trail of cum adorning him from his tip, to his balls, to the wet spot on the sheets.

“Good boy.”

You untie him as he regains his composure. His arms fall to his sides and he slumps down face forward onto the bed. 

“Let me clean you up, hon,” you flip the dead weight of a boy over onto his back. You shuffle over to grab a couple wet wipes from the nightstand and gently rub down his now semi-hard dick. He winces, hissing at the overstimulation.

“It’s sensitive, huh? I’m sorry, baby.”

He pouts as he watches you take care of him, “Thank you. F’ everything.” he murmurs sounding half-asleep. Brain completely fried from your session. 

“Of course,” you lean over to kiss his forehead. The salt of his sweat on your lips, “Anything for you, darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> talk 2 me @kittenhyvnjin :)


End file.
